Comment faire pour…
by Junoan
Summary: Comment agir avec ceux que l'on aime ? Dans la vie, on aurait parfois bien besoin d'un guide pour nous aider, que ce soit en amour ou en amitié. Plus particulièrement en amour. En fait, surtout en amour. C'est plus compliqué.


**Titre de la fic:** Comment faire pour...

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Détective Conan appartiennent à Gōshō Aoyama.

**Genre:** Humour, Romance

**Pairing:** KaiShin

**Avertissements:** possible moments d'OOC, juron (en langue étrangère), humour douteux

**Note de l'auteur:** Ma deuxième tentative dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction humour, mais tout seul, cette fois. J'espère ne pas m'en sortir trop mal.

**Résumé: **Faire craquer une personne signifie la séduire. Mais il existe une autre définition mais elle n'est pas vraiment positive...

Vengeance. C'est un mot dont la plupart d'entre nous est déjà familier. Qui ne l'a jamais entendu ? "œil pour œil, dent pour dent" dit un célèbre dicton. Certains disent que c'est de la justice mais est-ce vraiment de la justice ? À un moment ou un autre, n'importe qui peut finir par craquer si l'on leur fait supporter trop de choses à la fois. Même ceux ayant une forte volonté finissent par succomber à ce doux mot qu'est la vengeance. Ce mot semble pourtant si négatif... mais la vengeance ne nécessite pas forcément le recours au meurtre, et cela, Shinichi le sait.

* * *

_Déception, irritation  
Colère et frustration  
Ils commencent à briser le mur  
Entend-tu ? C'est ta barrière qui se fissure.  
Crac, crac, crac.  
Entend-tu ? C'est ton masque qui craque.  
Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.  
Entend-tu ? C'est le temps qui s'écoule, qui passe.  
Avec elle, embarras, problèmes et ennuis s'entassent.  
Ils s'empilent, s'accumulent et forment un tas.  
Tu te chauffes, il faut te rafraîchir, calme-toi.  
La cause de ton énervement plus tard tu t'en occuperas.  
Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat  
Qui se mange froid ? _

(Le désir de vengeance, par Aen J.)

**Chapitre I**

**Comment faire craquer une personne**

.

Une voix emplie de fureur résonna soudainement sur les toits, son écho rebondissant d'un immeuble à un autre.

— _KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID !_

Trop, c'était trop ! Cette fois-ci, ce maudit voleur blanchi à la lessive était allé trop loin, il avait dépassé les limites de sa patience ! Il allait payer ce qu'il avait fait ! Il allait regretter le jour où il avait décidé d'oser toucher à sa garde-robe !

La veste proprement lissés autrefois bleu foncé, maintenant devenu rose bonbon et le pantalon tombant, laissant dévoiler un caleçon d'un rose tout aussi éclatant, les cheveux ordinairement bien coiffés, à présent en pagaille et couvert de confettis et de paillettes, une paire d'oreilles de chat adornant sa tête, Shinichi Kudô, le fameux sauveur de la police japonaise, le grand détective de l'Est, également surnommé le Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes fulminait actuellement, lançant un regard noir à son opposé, Kaitô Kid, l'Arsène Lupin des temps modernes qui lui souriait d'un air indulgent et à son collègue, Heiji Hattori le grand détective de l'Ouest qui ne se privait pas de rire à grand éclat.

D'un coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Saguru Hakuba, leur homologue britannique habituellement de nature réservé, qui essayait de garder un expression neutre, ne voulant sûrement pas l'offenser, mais échouait visiblement, les bords de ses lèvres se tordant légèrement vers le haut, trahissant ainsi son amusement. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les gloussements péniblement étouffées des agents du détachement spécial de la police dédicacé à la capture de Kaitô Kid.

D'une voix moqueuse, ce dernier fit mine de le houspiller :

— Tss-tss, Kudô-san, ce n'est pas bon pour vos nerfs de vous mettre autant en colère ! Allons, bien que ce soit amusant, cela ne vous va pas de bouder de la sorte ! Vous risquez de gagner des rides trop tôt – ce qui va bien sûr gâcher votre joli minois et briser le cœur de beaucoup de belles demoiselles. De plus, il serait dommage d'avoir un second Nakamori après moi, me hurlant dessus à plein poumon.

Et le cerise sur le gâteau, il avait eu le culot de prendre un air faussement désappointé et d'agiter un index en un geste de réprimande durant tout le sermon, ce qui fit grincer le Heisei Holmes des dents qui réprima avec difficulté sa soudaine furieuse envie de mordre un certain doigt ganté. Aussi tentant cela pouvait être, il n'avait, en revanche, aucunement envie de se faire arrêter pour agression d'un suspect, même si ledit suspect était un coupable assumé. Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Du calme, du calme, il devait se calmer, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait eu droit à l'humour plus que douteux du magicien farceur.

Cela n'arrivait pourtant que très rarement, il évitait souvent de tomber dans ses pièges à la grande surprise et au grand ennui de celui-ci, ce qu'il devait à sa très grande perspicacité et surtout, grâce à ses connaissances déjà acquises sur le voleur, les années où il avait été Conan. Cependant, ces temps derniers, il semblerait que Kid avait redoublé d'efforts à la conception de ses pièges car le détective de l'Est avait plus de mal que d'habitude à les trouver avant le dernier moment. C'est-à-dire, quand il était déjà trop tard, _après _qu'il soit tombé dedans. Il se souvenait toujours de la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il s'était retrouvé en train de porter le lourd costume de Mickey Mouse, le magicien au Clair de lune lui annonçant qu'il en avait eu assez de jouer le rôle de la souris, que c'était son tour à lui, Kudô, de porter l'habit. Cela avait été assez difficile d'expliquer à la police comment il s'était retrouvé avec _ça_ sur lui. Pas une de ses expériences mémorables préférées dans tous les cas.

Mais cette fois, il n'était pas la seule victime dans la présente affaire, il devait se le rappeler. Nakamori tenait un microphone qui chantait "tralalala" lorsqu'il le secouait, un jouet de petite fille à la place de son talkie-walkie, ses hommes s'étaient retrouvés menottés entre eux, les cheveux blond de Hakuba avaient été teintés en vert, Hattori avait eu sa casquette remplacée par un deerstalker, une pipe avait pris place dans sa bouche et... en fait, ce fanboy d'Ellery Queen s'était vu affublé de toute la panoplie de Sherlock Holmes alors qu'il n'en était même pas fan !

Tiens... maintenant que Shinichi y pensait, les autres s'en sortaient pas trop mal par rapport à lui-même. Un peu trop même. Ses yeux se plissèrent tout à coup, l'indignation envahissant son être. Il devait l'admettre, crier à l'injustice de la chose le démangeait terriblement à cet instant mais deux choses le retinrent : premièrement, il était trop fier pour agir ainsi et deuxièmement, il ne voulait tout de même pas se faire passer pour un gamin pourri, gâté et capricieux. Il se jugeait assez mature pour ne pas piquer des crises de colères lorsque les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens et puis personne ne le prendrait au sérieux avec ce genre de réaction, il n'aurait aucune crédibilité. Sans compter que rebâtir sa réputation et gagner le respect des vétérans de la loi avait été pas mal difficile, à cause de son jeune âge et surtout après une longue absence dans les titres des journaux, ce qui avait fait soulever beaucoup de questions.

Quoique, quand même, l'image de lui-même en train de taper du pied et de faire la tête était assez risible et aurait de quoi faire lever les sourcils des sceptiques et d'alimenter les pages de journaux pendant des semaines. Mais, le détective de l'Est pensa sombrement, la mauvaise humeur lui revenant, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de donner raison aux mots déplacés du voleur en ce qui le concernait, c'est-à-dire, lui en train de "bouder". Cela ne voulait pas dire malgré tout qu'il n'allait pas lui faire comprendre son irritation. Avec des mots. Et avec peut-être en plus, un bon tir de ballon de foot bien placé.

Il leva soudainement la main, prenant par surprise tout le monde qui s'arrêta de rire et se raidit, et porta toute son attention sur Kid qui tressaillit et suivit ses mouvement des yeux avec une appréhension dissimulé -qui ne lui échappa nullement- lorsqu'il déplia quatre doigts, se préparant visiblement à quelque chose.

— Mais bien entendu, mon cher Kid, commença Shinichi avec une voix étonnamment douce mais qui annonçait le calme avant la tempête, je n'ai **aucune raison** de m'énerver parce que je vois actuellement **la vie en rose** grâce à vous.

Les yeux de tous ceux présents s'arrondirent tandis que le détective vêtu de rose baissa l'auriculaire.

— La fois où mes chaussures ont été **mystérieusement engluées**, me collant ainsi sur place alors que je m'apprêtais à me lancer à votre poursuite n'est jamais arrivée. Tout cela ne s'est jamais passé et n'est que le fruit de mon imagination vraiment productive et très réaliste.

L'annulaire fut baissé.

— On ne sait **parfaitement pas** qui a été **celui **qui s'est amusé à accrocher sur le dos de ma veste, le mois d'Avril, une carte en forme de colombe sur lequel a été écrit un étrange message.

Il se se souvenait toujours de ce message. Il le connaissait par cœur, il avait été écrit en Anglais avec l'écriture penchée et l'habituelle signature avec un petit dessin de lui-même qui caractérisait le voleur et lui avait valut bien des regards curieux sur son passage avant que qu'il ne remarque enfin l'oiseau cartonné derrière lui:

"_Kid will be always kidding around_

_as long as the detective is there to make sure the world still goes round_

_Kaitô KID_"

Le magicien au Clair de lune sous-entendait dans ce message que la raison pour laquelle il continuait ses combines était la présence des détectives qui s'assuraient à ce tout aille bien dans le monde. Ce qui impliquait, au passage, qu'il avait déjà atteint ses objectifs principaux, quelque soit ceux-ci pouvaient bien être. Mais pourquoi s'était-il senti le besoin de les informer de cela en écrivant le message sur une carte en forme de colombe et de l'accrocher sur lui ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi une colombe ? En principe, en Avril, dans la culture occidentale, c'était la forme du poisson qui aurait dû être utilisée, pas une colombe... enfin, peu importe, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Il baissa un troisième doigt, le majeur. Il ne restait plus qu'un doigt levé.

— Voyons, Kudô-san, tenta de le temporiser le Heisei Lupin, c'était le premier jour d'Avril et nous savons tous ce que ce jour signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Normalement, je sais que j'aurai dû faire un p-poi-poisson en papier mais j'ai pensé qu'une colombe serait mi-

Le bégaiement ne s'était pas vraiment passé inaperçu et avait fait levé un sourcil de la part des détectives mais Shinichi le coupa brusquement dans son élan.

— _Voyons, Kid-san_, fit-il en imitant moqueusement la façon dont Kid l'avait adressé un instant plus tôt, bien je vous accorde volontiers que ce jour soit le jour des farces, était-ce le cas pour **toutes les autres jours **?

Un imperceptible frémissement. Touché. Il ne manquait plus maintenant qu'à le faire couler. C'était comme à la bataille navale, Shinichi pensa avec une pointe d'humour noire, il fallait savoir situer et cibler le navire avant de lancer l'assaut. Il devait juste trouver les points faibles et savoir viser là où ça faisait mal.

— Et surtout, ne me dites pas que la fois où vous m'avez affublé de ce costumeétait parce que c'était le Carnaval ou n'importe quel autre excuse de ce genre. Je ne vous croirai pas, j'ai déjà pris la peine de vérifier la date, question de voir s'il y avait une quelconque occasion spéciale pour **ce magnifique déguisement**_._

Après quelques secondes, il ajouta:

— Au fait, merci, il faisait déjà **une chaleur à crever** dehors, j'avais bien besoin de cela pour me tenir **encore plus chaud**.

Et enfin, il baissa l'index, le quatrième et dernier doigt. Le monde paraissait à présent se mettre en pause et retenir son souffle pendant que Shinichi laissa tomber son bras et se mettre à bidouiller quelque chose au niveau de sa ceinture. Un ballon de foot sembla alors apparaître de nulle part dans ses mains. Il le lâcha à ses pieds avant de reporter toute son attention sur le Kid Cat Burglar, observant sa réaction à la vue du ballon.

Celui-ci ne fit que s'incliner légèrement, ne laissant rien d'autre paraître qu'un grand sourire sur son visage. Voleur effronté...

— Mais de rien, très cher, cela me fait juste plaisir de réussir à satisfaire un public récalcitrant tel que vous. Après tout, vous êtes **habituellement très froid**, alors j'ai pensé **réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère**.

Ouille. Hé bien, dites donc, ce qu'il avait de la réparti en plus ! Si le magicien n'avait pas été situé de l'autre coté de la barrière de la lois, le Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes était sûr qu'ils se seraient bien entendu tous les deux. En ne comptant pas Haibara et son père, Yusakû Kudô, peu de gens s'étaient montrés capable de supporter son humour sarcastique, et même de répliquer. En fait, la plupart ne le comprenait pas et se vexait très facilement à la moindre pique qu'il ne pouvait retenir de lancer de temps à autre. C'était pourquoi il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de garder ses pensées pour lui.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout mais il devait arrêter un certain voleur. Celui-ci se raidit, sa main disparaissant sous sa cape blanche, se préparant sûrement à fuir. Comme si le sauveur de la police japonaise allait le laisser faire. Il se prépara à shooter dans le ballon et...

Soudain, des bruits de cliquements se firent entendre et des flashes lumineux les éclairèrent, les éblouissant momentanément. Lorsque Shinichi retrouva l'usage de la vue, il aperçut l'inspecteur Nakamori gronder après des individus portant des appareils photographiques et hurler à ses hommes l'ordre de les arrêter.

— HÉ ! VOUS LÀ-BAS ! VOUS NE DEVRIEZ PAS ÊTRE ICI ! ET RANGEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT CES APPAREILS !

Oh quelle joie... des journalistes. Juste ce qu'il lui manqu- Shinichi sentit l'horreur remplir lourdement son estomac lorsqu'il réalisa une chose: il venait tout juste de se faire prendre en photo. Les cheveux en désordre. Habillé en rose. Et portant une paire d'oreilles de chat. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, enfouissant son visage dedans avant de pousser un grognement. À en juger par ce qu'il entendait de la part de ses confrères détectives, eux aussi avaient réalisé leur... situation difficile.

— _Bloody hell !_ entendit-il tout à coup Hakuba jurer. Il a réussi à s'enfuir !

Quand il retourna son attention sur le voleur de joyaux, celui-ci était déjà parti. Il avait profité de la confusion générale pour s'échapper. Shinichi poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il sentit Hattori se placer à ses côté et l'entendit siffler de façon admiratif.

— Eh bien. Il n'y a pas à dire, voleur ou pas, Kid a du cran pour te tenir tête comme ça, Kudô ! Il est plutôt cool !

Le détective blond émit un son réprobateur.

— Tu sais, je doute que ta définition de 'cool' soit exacte, elle semble plutôt assez déplacée. Et je pense que Kudô-kun partage mon avis sur ce point. De plus, il s'agit d'un voleur et nous sommes des détectives, quelle sorte exemple es-tu en train de montre aux autres honnêtement, Hattori-kun ?

— Écoute, espèce de-de mangeur de scones, tu v-

Le détective de l'Est décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que cet étalage de différence d'opinions ne se transforme en une véritable dispute.

— Je ne voudrais pas interrompre... votre 'fun' et...

Les deux autres détectives protestèrent l'usage du mot 'fun' mais il les ignora.

— … et bien que je dois avouer être du même avis que Hakuba-san, il est tard, je suis énervé, épuisé et je voudrais rentrer chez moi au plus vite pour me reposer et peut-être, oublier la catastrophe qu'a été cette nuit cauchemardesque.

Sur ces mots, il marcha d'un pas lourd vers la sortie mais un des officiers l'intercepta. Et c'était sous le regard noir que le Heisei Holmes lui jeta que le pauvre agent des forces de l'ordre lui offrit des vêtements de rechanges.

— Te-tenez, Kudô-san, bredouilla-t-il nerveusement, nous gardons toujours des v-vêtements en réserve sur nous au cas où le Kid Cat Burglar nous p-prend notre uniforme pour se d-déguiser.

Le regard noir de Shinichi se changea rapidement an un regard empli de gratitude lorsqu'il se saisit des vêtements et hocha la tête à l'officier en remerciement avant de partir se changer. Hattori regarda un moment la silhouette de son ami s'éloigner avant de lâcher:

— N'empêche que quand même, il faut avouer que Kid sait comment offrir une bonne rigolade.

Pour cela, il reçut une paire d'oreilles de chat au front et un cri révolté.

— _Hattori !_

:-:-:-:

Shinichi n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas une bonne journée qui commençait bien pour lui.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda pour la énième fois Ran Mouri, fille de l'anciennement célèbre détective, Kogoro l'Endormi.

— Oui, répondit-il aussi pour la énième fois. Enfin, ça pourrait aller encore mieux si les gens pouvaient s'arrêter de me fixer comme si je m'étais soudainement déshabillé et mis à faire la danse du ventre devant eux.

Il soupira et frotta son front mais sourit lorsqu'il vit que son étrange déclaration avait arraché un petit gloussement de la part de sa meilleure amie.

— Ah, j'ai remarqué ça, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes de rire, et je me demandais pourquoi. As-tu la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle on te regarde si bizarrement, Shinichi ?

Le détective secoua négativement la tête.

— Malheureusement non. Et avant que tu ne me dise quoi que se soit, je sais que je n'ai pas de carte de la part de Kaitô Kid sur moi, j'ai bien vérifié.

Certains s'étaient mise à chuchoter furieusement sur son chemin, d'autres à rire. Et puis il y avait ceux qui rougissait. Franchement, c'était vraiment perturbant, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir sur le visage pour que tout le monde ait ce genre de réaction ?

Il ne se doutait pas un instant que sa question allait bientôt être répondu. Sous la forme d'un coup de fil de téléphone. Quand son portable se mit à vibrer, il le prit et regarda l'écran. Un numéro inconnu. Étrange. Depuis une certaine affaire, il utilisait toujours deux téléphones: un était pour quand la police le contacte pour les affaires et l'autre, seuls les amis et la famille le connaissaient. Et c'était justement ce dernier qui vibrait.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas le numéro mais c'est peut-être pour une affaire.

Il décrocha et plaça l'appareil près de son oreille, faisant signe à son amie de se taire.

— Allô ? Ici Kudô Shinichi, détective, que puis-je pour vous ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Hakuba:

— _Kudô-kun ?_

Mais comment avait-il obtenu son numéro ? Sûrement pas la police ! Mais comme si son collègue avait deviné sa question, il répondit:

— _Au cas où tu te demandes comment j'ai eu ce numéro, je l'ai demandé à Hattori-kun qui me l'a donné avec plaisir._

— _Hé !_ fit la voix indignée d'Hattori au fond. _Jamais je ne te l'ai donné avec plaisir, arroga-_

— ..._avec pas mal de réticence_, corrigea rapidement le détective métis._ Enfin, il n'a pas eu trop le choix, nous devions t'appeler mais son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie et seul le mien était disponible. Et comme je ne tenais absolument pas à prendre le risque qu'il le malmène..._

— _Est-ce que tu me prendrais pour un pervers ? Je ne l'aurais jamais touché ton maudit portable à moins d'un mètre et en plus, t-_

— Si vous pouviez arrêter de tourner autour du pot et faire directement le point, le coupa Shinichi qui sentait une migraine commencer à lui venir, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant. J'ai beau souvent deviner de quoi une situation retourne, il y a tout de même des limites à ce que je peux faire. Alors s'il-te-plait, Hattori, tais-toi et laisse-le parler sans l'interrompre à tout bout de champs.

La voix du détective d'Osaka se mit à grommeler au loin mais se tut finalement, et Hakuba, semblant soulagé et reconnaissant, le remercia.

— _Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, je disais donc, nous voulions t'appeler parce qu'il y a un problème concernant ce qui s'est passé la veille._

Le détective de l'Est eut tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment. Il fut à moitié tenté d'éteindre son téléphone et d'oublier que cette conversation avait eu lieu.

— Et ? Quelle est... ce problème ?

— _D'abord, Kudô-kun, promets-moi que tu resteras calme, quoi qu'il advienne, parce que tu risques fort bien de ne pas apprécier ce que tu vas entendre et je n'ai guère envie de souffrir de surdité à mon âge. Nakamori-keibu et Hattori-kun ont déjà fait assez de dégâts comme cela._

Il entendit une protestation de la part du détective de l'Ouest mais il était bien plus préoccupé par ce que leur collègue britannique venait de lui dire pour y prêter attention. Si celui-ci avait décidé de prendre la précaution de faire cela avant de lui annoncer quoi que ce soit, ce n'était sûrement pas pour des broutilles.

— ...je ne peux certainement pas te promettre de garder mon calme, dit-il lentement, mais je peux au moins t'assurer que tes oreilles ne subiront aucuns dommages de ma part.

Moment de silence dans lequel il pouvait seulement entendre Hakuba prendre une grande inspiration, comme pour se préparer à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce qui était sans nul doute le cas, il en était sûr. Et il ne fut pas détrompé.

— _Kudô-kun... te rappelles-tu des paparazzis de hier soir que Nakamori-keibu avait ordonné d'arrêter ?_

Shinichi sentit le temps s'arrêter. Il avait bien une petite idée de qu'il allait venir et il n'aimait pas, mais pas du tout cela.

— _Eh bien... ses hommes n'ont finalement pas réussi les rattraper et... comment t'annoncer cela...?_

Non, ce n'était pas qu'une simple petite idée, maintenant, il était absolument sûr de ce qu'il allait bientôt venir. Malgré tout, il pria intérieurement pour que Hakuba ne prononçât pas ces mots. Mais malheureusement son vœu ne fut pas exaucé.

— _...les p__hotos se trouvent en ce moment à la une des journaux. Je suis navré, Kudô-kun... Kudô-kun ? Kudô-kun ? Es-tu toujours présent ? Kudô-kun ? Allô ? Kudô-kun ! __Kudô-kun, est-ce que..._

Hakuba continuait à parler mais Shinichi n'écoutait déjà plus. Ran, un air inquiète, sur le visage posa une main rassurante sur la sienne.

— Shinichi ?

— Ran, je... commença-il mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Attends-moi ici juste un moment, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Du coin de l'œil il venait d'apercevoir une jeune femme qui tenait un journal à la main et une image à la première page attira particulièrement son attention. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers elle et la héla. Celle-ci, surprise, leva la tête et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand quand elle le vit, une lueur de reconnaissance brillant dedans.

— Mais vous êtes celui qui est sur la-

Le détective l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase et, pour ne pas avoir l'air plus rude qu'il aurait dû avoir l'air, lui offrit son plus beau sourire .

— Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais est-ce que cela vous ennuierait si je vous emprunte votre journal pour un petit moment ?

Elle rougit alors à vue d'œil, apparemment pas du tout insensible à son charme.

— Non ! Je veux dire, n-non, pas tu tout, bredouilla-t-elle, ça ne me dérange pas ! Vous pouvez même le garder, je n'en ai plus besoin.

Elle tendit le journal d'une main tremblante et partit, les joues en feu et avec un grand sourire extatique, une fois que Shinichi le prit. Il regarda la première page du journal. Et se figea. C'était comme ce que Hakuba lui avait annoncé, il y avait une photographie de lui portant cette horrible tenue rose sur la une. En couleur en plus. Et il était, avec Kid, le seul figurant dans l'image. Il y avait bien mention de ses deux collègue et du commissaire Nakomori et ses hommes, cependant, elle était très brève et ne faisait qu'à peine deux lignes. L'article était principalement centré sur lui et de sa relation avec Kid, prenant quasiment deux pages.

Quelle horreur. Il comprenait à présent d'où venaient ces regards, ces rires moqueurs... Il eut l'envie de faire comme les autruches, enfouir sa tête dans la terre pour cacher sa honte. Non, en fait, il aurait voulu que le sol l'engloutisse tout entier, tout de suite. Peut-être devrait-il songer à disparaitre encore de la surface du globe en attendant que les choses se calment ?

— Shinichi ? Que fixes-tu comme ça, de façon si horrifié ?

Ran, qui en avait eu assez d'attendre, avait décidé de venir voir ce qui semblait tant déranger son ami. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet de sa curiosité par-dessus son épaule et...

— Oh mon dieu ! C'est toi sur cette photo ? Pas étonnant qu'on te regardait aussi étrangement !

Elle essaya, non sans grand succès, de retenir son rire. Shinichi poussa un grognement et enfouit son visage dans sa main libre. Oh pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il donc fait au ciel pour mériter pareille situation ? Si c'est comme ça, il allait...

Quand il releva la tête, il semblait être calme. Un peu trop même, peut-être.

— Sh-Shinichi ? fit Ran d'une voix inquiète.

Il se contenta de lui sourire d'un air qui semblait serein, ce qui fit pour effet de la rendre plus inquiète.

— Ne t'en fais, Ran. Je viens juste de me rappeler que **j'avais de la lessive à faire**.

Puis il porta son téléphone qui était resté allumé pendant tout ce temps à l'oreille.

— Pardon, Hakuba-kun, pour t'avoir laissé en plan.

— _Ce n'est rien_, répondit doucement le Halfu d'un ton qui se voulait compréhensif,. _Mais est-ce que cela va aller ?_

Le détective de l'Est soupira. Il devait se rappeler que Hakuba était concerné, avait juste la malchance d'être le messager, qu'il n'était en aucun cas responsable de ce pétrin. Le vrai coupable qu'il devait blâmer pour ce qui lui arrivait était ailleurs.

— Je suis reconnaissant que tu te préoccupes autant pour moi, Hakuba-kun, mais je vais bien. Je dois juste faire profile bas pour un temps et ce n'est pas quelque chose de si terrible à faire. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je passe un coup de fil car je viens de me souvenir que j'ai de la lessive à faire. La lessive **blanche** est si facilement...** tachable**.

Hakuba n'était pas idiot, Shinichi savait qu'il comprendrait très vite ses sous-entendus. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps sa réponse, en effet.

— … _je vois. Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance. À très bientôt, Shinichi-kun, j'ai grandes hâtes de voir ce que tu lui réserveras. _

Et il entendit la ligne se couper. Maintenant, il avait un appel à faire. Il alla sur le répertoire de son portable et sélectionna le nom de la personne qu'il voulait téléphoner. Il ne restait plus qu'à patienter et... Ah ! Elle avait décroché !

— Allô, c'est moi, Shinichi. Tu es déjà au courant de ce qui se passe, pas vrai ? Justement, c'est à propos de cette affaire, j'ai quelques faveurs à te demander.

Un grand sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon se forma sur ses lèvres.

— Merci beaucoup, Kaasan. En fait, ce que je voudrais, c'est...

~_À SUIVRE_~

* * *

"_Kid will be always kidding around __as long as the detective is there to make sure the world still goes round"_: Kid sera toujours en train de plaisanter aussi longtemps que le détective est là pour s'assurer à ce que le monde tourne toujours rond

Bloody hell: l'équivalent français la plus polie et la plus proche que je connaisse à ce juron britannique (sans à avoir recours à un mot vulgaire) serait Bon sang. Mais je peux me tromper...

Scone: petit pain britannique, ou cake lorsque la recette inclut du sucre, d'origine écossaise. Voir plus ici : fr( point )wikipedia( point )org/wiki/Scone_(gâteau)

Kaitô: littéralement Voleur Fantôme

Heisei Holmes**:** Sherlock Holmes de l'ère Heisei (période débutant en 1989 et durant jusqu'à nos jours)

Heisei Lupin**:** Arsène Lupin de l'ère Heisei

-san: suffixe utilisé face à quelqu'un plus âgé que soi-même, qu'on respecte, ou qu'on ne connait pas très bien. Il s'emploie généralement avec le vouvoiement.

-kun: suffixe affectif utilisé généralement pour parler à un garçon plus jeune ou du même âge que soi-même.

-keibu: inspecteur

Halfu: terme que les Nippons utilisent pour désigner les métis ayant un parent japonais.

Kaasan: mère

0-0-0-0

**Note de l'auteur: **À l'origine, j'avais écrit quelques quelques lignes en ce qui concernait l'actuelle relation entre Ran et Shinichi mais j'ai fini par l'effacer, les ayant jugées trop sérieuses. Disons juste qu'ils ont décidé de rester amis au lieu d'aller plus loin. Ne vous attendez pas trop à des clarifications quant à quand exactement se passe cette fic. Nous allons juste déjà dire que le Syndicat a été bien prise soin.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture~

Au prochain chapitre !


End file.
